The *Not So Bright* Yu-Gi-Oh Poem Collection
by Myloko
Summary: A Collection of poems thought of by wierd authors and authoresses who have nothing better to do ^_^ Hosted by Malik and his Yami.
1. Chapter One: Albinos and Blondies

Myloko: And now people, I present, Yugioh poem time, with your hosts: Malik and Yami Malik.  
  
Malik: Where's Saphire? ;_;  
  
Myloko: At school.but, she said that I could loan you for the time being.  
  
Malik: Okay ^_^  
  
Y.Malik: Why am I here?  
  
Myloko: Because.I'm bored + waiting for Saphire to get outta school. And..I need the disclaimer done.  
  
Y.Malik: whatever, you don't own anything  
  
Myloko: True.even though I just got $300 for my pre-birthday, I'm still poor :P  
  
*~*  
  
Our first poem, by me:  
  
"2 Wierdos"  
  
Okay, there once was these 2 guys and they were best friends. One was a blonde egyptian *which is hard to believe* and the other was a wierd albino who wore rugby shirts. Both had no fashion but their other halves did. The egyptian and his other wanted to kill a boy named Yugi. The albino's other wanted to kill the boy Yugi too but the albino was an idiot and never did anything so his other constantly beat him up because he was a wuss. The blonde had a kewl sister who could see the future and the albino had a father that was never around. In most cases, girls liked the blond better cuz he had a rod that could control people's minds while the albino had a ring that took people's souls. Also, the blonde and his other half were better looking than the albinos. In the end, the blonde and albino boys lost their others and became normal people except for the fact the the blonde was a nut case and the albino was a MAJOR wuss. Therefore, never trust an ablino cuz you'll want to beat the crap outta them and most blondes have good fashion sense so steal their pants at all costs ^_^  
  
Malik and Y. Malik: O_O  
  
Y. Bakura: True, my aibou is a wuss  
  
Bakura: ;_;...I need a hug...;_;  
  
Everyone but Bakura: O_O  
  
Myloko: Yeah..anyway, our second poem, is by me again *cuz Saphire's too lazy and flooded with homework to write anyway*:  
  
"2 Blondies"  
  
There once lived a blonde haired egyptian *which is STILL hard to believe*. This boy had NO fashion sense whatsoever but, he did have a kewl sister and an *other* half. His sister could predict the future. His other half, on the other hand, was VERY kewl, could have mind control over others, had MUCH better fashion sense, shopped at the gap, wore a REALLY kewl cape, was an all around badass, and was a BILLION times better than his wimpy blonde vessel. Unfortunetly, the blonde and his other half were both mentally ill and wanted to kill a boy named Yugi to break a family curse. Sadly, it never happened. In conclusions, why have a wimpy re-incarnation when you can have the original? ^_^  
  
Everyone but me: O_O  
  
Y. Malik: True, I am better than my other half ^_^  
  
Malik: Meanie..*sniff* at least Saphire still loves me ^_^  
  
Myloko: Yeah anyway, I might write more poems, I'm not too sure yet. It just depends on how many people r + r this because I have TONS of crap I could put up here. You can also send me your *original* poems to be viewed here because this is pretty much a nutty poem gallery. So, r + r and ja ne minna-san! ^_~ 


	2. Chater 2: More Ablinos, Turban Dudes, Fl...

Myloko: Wow..people actually want to see their poems here! So, in this chapter we have MANY more including some from...  
  
Malik: YES!!! SAPHIRE!!! WHOO!!!  
  
Myloko: O_O Yeah.and other people  
  
Malik: -_-.  
  
Y. Malik: Idiot...girls are the enemy! Anyway, to disclaim this, no one owns anything except for their own poems. And now, chapter 2 of our *thrilling* museum of...*reads cards* poems -_- Our first poem today is by..Saphire  
  
Malik: WHOO!!!  
  
Y. Malik: And it's called...*reads card again* "Funny Bunny Albinoism" O_O:  
  
There once was a freaky man who lived in a big castle on an island in the middle of nowhere. He was rich but really gay and had one of his eyes changed O_O and was an Albino ALSO O_O. And all he would ever do was eat cheese and fancy wine but somehow never get fat or drunk because he was just to stupid :P and then he was beaten by some 3 foot tall high school kid and ran off crying and then got his strange eye stolen and was just there. Moral of the story, rich dudes that are albinos and live in da middle of nowhere should not be trusted and are usually wippy gay ppls XP!!!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Y. Malik: Yeah.O_O anyway, our second poem is by..*sigh* Saphire again.  
  
Malik: WHOO!!!  
  
Y. Malik: This one's called...*reads card again* "Tribute To A Turban" oh goodie...:  
  
OK so there once was this dude and this dude was egyptian but no one knows what his hair was like cause he always has the this turban thingy and so we have dubbed him "the turban dude". And he had these funky things that were like artifacts and stuff and he wore this cloak/dress thingy O_O and then there was this girl who was skinnier than humanly possible that did not know how to shut up. So one day a little kirby came up to the girl and slapped her mouth shut yet she was still able to rant on and on about friendship so then the kirby tied her up and tossed her in a volcano and till this day you can still here her friendship rants from the depths of it.... and then this cool dude that was a blonde eygptian with a cool other half thingy went up to the lame and boring turban dude and then her went all other halfy and then this big gold stick he carried turned into a knife and he like stabbed him but the turban dude was way to boring to feel it so he just kinda stood there and then walked off to get some EFC ^^  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Myloko: that's MY EFC!!!  
  
Y. Malik: well anyway, our next poem is from...*reads card AGAIN* JenniChan. And it doesn't have a title but anyway...:  
  
There was a pharoh from egypt,  
  
Who watched over his dear aibou.  
  
But he went out one day,  
  
For games he could play,  
  
And sadly caught a bad flu.  
  
Myloko: Maybe you should get some glasses Yami-kun ^_^ And, Saphire feels like talking so..  
  
Saphire: HI!!! I FINALLY FINISHED MY PAPER!!!!*Dances for joy!!*  
  
Malik: YAY SAPHIRE!!! ^_^  
  
Saphire: YAY!!!!!! ^^ now I can surf da web YAY!!! and do other things no that my paper is COMPLETE ^^!!!!!!!! *continues to dance with utmost joy ^^*  
  
Myloko: Yeah..great. Ever thought of you two getting a room?  
  
Saphire: o_O??? um........ no not really O_O  
  
Y. Malik: You should.. anyway, our next poem is from...oh joy..Myloko  
  
Myloko: Yeah, I call it "Ode to a Midget"  
  
There once was a midget who was REALLY short *like, 3 feet* and he was supposedly really smart but, because he was so smart and short he got beaten up a lot. This boy had no parents and lived with his grandfather who owned a game shop. This boy, like a few others, had another person living inside of them. His other was the former pharaoh of Egypt. He was also very good looking, had excellent fashion sense, was never beaten up, and was the king of games. The short boy looked up to everyone and not too many people liked him. He had a few friends while the other didn't prefer friends. The boy had a crush on one of his friends but his friend was an idiot brunette who liked his other half better than him. This boy's other half never went away because he was too damn important and, the boy would get jealous sometimes. His few friends consisted of a dumb blonde, a dumb brunette, an air-headed brunette, a tough blonde, a scary black-haired dude who was obsessed with dice, an albino with an other half and a blonde egyptian with an other half as well. The blonde egyptian, his other half, and the albino's other wanted to kill the boy but never succeeded. In the end, the boy turned out to be a wad and had a job asking "do you want fries with that?" while is other was just...there  
  
Yugi: Just because it's true doesn't mean that it's accurate.;_;  
  
Y. Malik: Wuss  
  
Myloko: I agree  
  
Malik: I think he needs a hug  
  
Yugi: That would be nice..^_^  
  
Everyone: NO!!!  
  
Y. Malik: Anyway.... our next poem is from..*reads card which is now giving him a headache* Saphire..again...  
  
Malik: WHOO!!!  
  
Y. Malik: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HOSTING NOT CHEERING!!! We don't know what it's called but, here it is anyway:  
  
There once was this dude who was really insane/mean and he had a beard O.o and this dude had this cloak thingy and had a son and a daughter and he was all mean and heated up a sword and hurt this dude so his son got mad and changed into the alter ego thing and he got REALLY mad/happy O_O and he took this gold rod thingy and killed da dude O_O and all of them was wearing cloaks in ancient egypt O.O moral: Dun tick off ya kids if they had evil alter egos!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Y. Malik: So...? He deserved it!  
  
Myloko: It's okay Yami-kun..we all know that he did deserve it COUGHmeanieCOUGH  
  
Malik: Father..;_;  
  
Y.Malik: And now, a last-minute add-in....*reads card which now upgrades his headache to a full migrane* from Sarah aka Celebi which has no title, but, here it is anyway:  
  
I don't see why Y.Malik is so mean, but I guess I like him too! Since the fan girls go for the hikari, the yami's I like ta' choose!^.^  
  
I even like the odd albino, the freaky psycho boy too, I could care less about the Pharaoh, but other fan girls do! MY yami loves dog-boy, unfortunately it's true, but she helps me torture Seto! So I guess she can be kewl!^.^  
  
Malik: Interesting..  
  
Myloko: Anyway, that's all for now. Ja! And, keep sending stuff ^_~ 


	3. Chapter 3: Odd Thoughts On Yugi and Co, ...

Myloko: Welcome back to another addition of the *not so bright* Yu-Gi-Oh! Poem collection! Excuse us all for the updates. I've kinda been working at a summer camp for the last week and I'm behind in the rest of my stories. Plus, Saphire aint home today cuz she's at her cousin's wedding in Georgia so she'll have more in the the next chapter. And...  
  
Malik: ME AND SAPHY ARE GETTING MARRIED!  
  
Myloko: great...and guess who gets stuck planning and paying for this wedding...ME! Anyway, it's taking place on...August 25th *which is tomorrow at the date of writing this* in our weird aim chatroom which has now spawned a *soon to be* story known as the Yu-Gi-Oh! Soap Operas.  
  
Yami Malik: great..anyway, I got glasses *sniff* so I can now read all of the *lovely* poems that everyone sends in. So, our first poem today is by..ABL aka AnimeBakuraLover. The title is "Yugi and Co." and it reads:  
  
Yugi is a midget with hair like porcupines, he maybe no-so-usual but his Yami sure is fine. This very wierd thing happens when his 3-D puzzle glow, he shouts, Yu-Gi-Oh and out pops his egyptian alter-ego!  
  
People call him dog-boy and I don't blame them one-bit. With his nose for sniffing yummy food and a stomach like a bottomless pit!0_o  
  
I love this cute albino he's as best as it can be,  
  
his alter-ego's hot and it makes me want to SQUEEEEEEEE!0.o;;;  
  
Myloko: nice thing on Yugi, Joey and Bakura.  
  
Yami Malik: yeah...Joey is a bottomless pit. Anyway, our next poem is from... Rein Aka Gracewolf and it says:  
  
I know this poem is pretty bad,  
  
And my rhyming skills are sad,  
  
But all you Yami fans must agree,  
  
He doesn't belong with Téa,  
  
'Cause he belongs with me! (Me meaning the person reading the poem)  
  
Myloko: Me dun like YamixTea stories.... but, me likes Yami ^_^  
  
Yami Malik: what about me?  
  
Malik: *humming around various wedding songs*  
  
Myloko: Me like you too *huggles Yami Malik*  
  
Yami Malik: Anyway, our next poem is from Rein Aka Gracewolf again and it goes like this:  
  
One's an albino,  
  
So kind and so sweet,  
  
The other is a tomb robber,  
  
Full of darkness and deciet,  
  
But I know that deep inside,  
  
There is one who is so kind,  
  
That's why Bakura is my bishi!  
  
Myloko: If Saphire was here she'd love that poem but, she's gonna hafta read it when she gets back.  
  
Malik: SAPHY!  
  
Yami Malik: Yeah....*sweat drop* Anyway, our next poem is from..Rein Aka Gracewolf *again* and this one says:  
  
One with dark and mystic power,  
  
Seeked to make all others cower,  
  
In the blackness of his hate,  
  
Passed the great ancient times of late.  
  
Now he's out to try it once more,  
  
But Yami'll force to death's door.  
  
Myloko: Who is she talking about there? My logic is missing again so I'm confused O_O.  
  
Yami Malik: You can lose your logic?  
  
Myloko: Yeah, happens all the time. It's why most blondes are ditzy! *Yeah, I'm blonde, I use that excuse a lot*  
  
Malik: I have logic? O_O  
  
Everyone Else: *sweat drop*  
  
Yami Malik: Continuing now, our next poem is from...  
  
Myloko: ME!  
  
Yami Malik: O_O  
  
Myloko: Me needs SUGAR! So, me wrote this about peoples who get too much sugar! I call it "Sugar High!"  
  
There once were these three boys who had these good looking spirits inside of them. Most people preferred their darker halves mostly because they were better looking. As time went on the boys found themselves jealous of their other halves and figured that the only way that they could stand up to them was to get sugar high so one day they went to the grocery store and bought a 20lb bag of sugar. They quickly ate it and soon confronted their other halves. They explained their situation by saying "Yami dears, it's time to hear, this stuff is all messed up. You get the girls while we get the hurls from our alcohol that just won't give up. Sadly it seems jealously takes the lead and we're taking action now. Sorry for the intrustion but our minds have gone a losin' and this might hurt a lot" The three then revealed frying pans from behind their backs and promptly went to hitting their other halves. By the time they were done all that remained of their fun was a pile of bruised bodies. The moral of this story is: spend some time with your others or they'll seek revenge in the ways of sugar and alcohol..  
  
Malik: SUGAR!  
  
Yami Malik: I'm gonna leave now....*runs like hell towards Saphire's house*  
  
Myloko: Well, that's our chapter for today so, keep fit and have fun! No wait, wrong add ^_~ 


	4. Chapter 4: Pegasus Bashing, More Pegasus...

Myloko: It's poem time! Hehehe.sorry for the delay people, I'm doing my rounds and I'm a little behind. Anyway, we have some new story from new writers, and more random things from me and...  
  
Malik: SAPHY!  
  
Saphire: O_O....... um hello?  
  
Malik: Saphy ^_^  
  
Yami Malik: baka :P  
  
Myloko: hehehe.yeah, anyway, our first poem is from.  
  
Yami Malik: ahem.that's my job. Anyway, our first poem is from...*gets out reading glasses* Angel Reaper. It has no title but, here it is anyway:  
  
Pegaus must die  
  
Do not ask why  
  
He is evil beyond belief  
  
He has caused so many ppl grief  
  
He is ugly, old and poor  
  
I shall say no more  
  
Pegasus must die  
  
Only I know why  
  
Myloko: interesting..what do you think saphy?  
  
Saphire: quite true... I mean Pegasus has to be old... Gramps said he played it back when he used to do digs and stuff and since Pegasus created the game..... dang he old O_O  
  
Malik: What's a Pegasus? O_O  
  
Myloko: O_O  
  
Saphire: a mystical pony with wings  
  
Malik: Pretty ^_^  
  
Yami Malik: Anyway.our next is from..Angel Reaper.again -_-  
  
U have never seen a stranger gang  
  
One has purple eyes and tri-colored bangs  
  
Another has golden hair and a puppy suit to wear  
  
One also has odd hair,sticking straight up into the air  
  
The 4th is pale and quiet,with hair that is white  
  
The last one is cheerful and smiling,always positive and bright  
  
Myloko: nice ^_^ I like!  
  
Saphire: very nice ^_^  
  
Malik: I'm not there ;_;  
  
Saphire: oh well.... now.. more poems ^^  
  
Myloko: Yeah..Saphire..aren't you supposed to have written a poem by now?  
  
Saphire: O_O..... well then..... *sweat drops*  
  
Malik: Saphy? You have one..right?  
  
Saphire: yep ^^  
  
When the hikaris are away The Yamis frolic and play The run around the kitchen in clown clothes And then play with a chain saw... Till it runs into a gas pipe and explodes... And then Yugi screams and the yamis run like hell ^_^  
  
Myloko: very nice as usual Saphy ^_^  
  
Malik: yeah..it deserves an award ^_^  
  
Yami Malik: O_O psychos...Anyway..more *poemness* fun with our next poem from Beth Aka Android Eighteen, like the others, it has no title, but, here it is anyway:  
  
My sweet little Yugi, it's time that you knew  
  
I wish to be more than a friend to you  
  
Joey, Tea, Tristan, Bakura  
  
nither of them knows of my deep feeling for ya  
  
I just want to scream out to the whole world  
  
"It's true!  
  
The one I love more than the world Yugi, is you!"  
  
Myloko: wow...people out there actually like Yugi...O_O I didn't know that it was possible until now ^_^  
  
Saphire: me either O_O  
  
Malik: first time for everything ^_^  
  
Yami Malik: I wonder what people see in that little son of a bi . oops ... hehehe ... anyway, our next poem is from.. Shadow and Dark Promise and their first poem goes like this:  
  
A poem about Pegasus from Crouquet's POV:  
  
Forgotten. Left in the dust.  
  
Alone. No friends, only enemies.  
  
Going crazy. On the edge of it all. (Take note: Look vertically to see what pegasus's nickname is!)  
  
Myloko: I finally figured out what his nickname is! Its.  
  
Saphire: *looks* i dun get it O_O  
  
Malik: I know! Its.A F--!!!  
  
Yami Malik: Shush..let the readers find out for themselves! Our next poem is by Shadow and Dark Promise again, and this one's a bit different but, I like it ^_^:  
  
Yami Bakura, from his POV : *Tape starts*  
  
I watch the darkness edge all around. The screams echo in my head, yet I can feel no remorse. So I think I realise what I must do. EAT MORE NUTS. I mean, take revenge. No, I'm not going insane. You don't know what insanity- Oooooooooooooooooooooooh, a quarter! I mean, You don't know what insanity is. Insanity is- *Suddenly gets on a motor scooter chasing imaginary squirrels singing 'Everywhere', then snaps out of it* Damned Pixi Stix! Insanity, crazy, coo-coo for cocoa puffs, just terms by the living. *Whatces Panic speed off* That's MY scooter, dammit! *End tape*  
  
Myloko: I like! Sounds like something I'd say ^_^  
  
Saphire: HEY! That was my quarter O_O  
  
Malik: Money ^_^ and coo-coo puffs ^_^  
  
Yami Malik: And that's all we have for now, yay.so, join us late for more...whatever, I'm outta here..*leaves*  
  
Myloko: O_O.this is the first time I haven't had a poem..odd  
  
Saphire: ya... O_O now.... back to posting my story ^_^ *leaves*  
  
Malik: Bye bye for now ^_~ 


End file.
